


Indigo Snape

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complicated Draco Malfoy, Daughter of Snape, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, How is that not a tag, I mostly do Marvel, I wish to be the main character, Oop, That's why I made her, first harry potter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Meet Draco's best friend and Snape's daughter, Indigo Snape. Others know her as Indigo West. She's a 6th year Slytherin along with Draco.-----------I'm bad at summaries but please just try to read it I think it's good!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy & Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE/GRAMMERLYS FOR THIS ENTIRE WORK
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> Check out my other works if you're a Marvel fan!
> 
> Tiktok:katie._.ugh

I throw my head back and smile, allowing the music that I’m blasting to fill my ears. Collapsing on my bed, my eyes flutter close.

Let me introduce myself. Everybody knows me as Indigo West. But, my real name is Indigo Snape. As in the daughter of Severus Snape. I’m a 6th year Slytherin at Hogwarts along with some more noticeable names such as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Draco is my best friend yet he has no idea I live at his house. Only Mr and Mrs Malfoy are aware of my presence. When my father moved in at the manor, he informed them of my existence and they allowed me to stay in a room at the end of the back hall on the third floor. I can’t leave my room in the summer (Father sneaks me out to get to Hogwarts) but I don’t mind. I’m nearly top of my class with all the time I have to study and I even dyed a strip of my long, dark, curly hair purple! 

I hear a knock at my door and turn off the music. I’ve stopped trying to hide away from Draco recently and I have a feeling my father is about to yell at me for that. I open my door to reveal him wearing a black suit, causing him to make me feel underdressed in my black leggings, purple with black striped socks, and black crop top. 

“Your presence is requested, Indy. Let’s not keep them waiting.” He says coldly and turns around, leaving me to follow him.

I love my father with my whole heart. My mother left him for James Potter but she doesn’t matter. I’m aware of my father’s past with Voldemort but he left the Death Eaters. Even though I’m a Slytherin, I despise the dark lord. He’s a murderer! Father does have meetings every Friday night but they’re really none of my concern.

We walk turn a corner to reveal a long, black table crowded with people in black. And at the end of the table is Voldemort with his snake.

“Here she is, my lord. My daughter, Indigo.” Father says smoothly and I meet a pair of eyes at the table. Draco. He and I share the same views about Death Eaters so I’m positive his parents forced him to do this. Our gazes lock in as Father goes and sits down. 

“You were causing quite a ruckus, Indigo.” Voldemort’s voice slices through my thoughts and I turn back to him. 

“I’m aware.” My upper lip raises into a scowl and a lady with crazy black hair that I recognize as Draco’s aunt laughs loudly. 

“I like her!” I’ve only seen pictures of Draco’s family (other than his parents, obviously) and yet I wish to never meet them if I can go back and erase this moment. Voldemort glares at her and she stops laughing but smiles at me. 

“Well, if this is all, I’m going back to my room. I don’t mind if my father is involved with this group,” That’s a lie. “But I don’t care to involve myself. Goodnight.” I announce and turn on my heel only to be frozen in the spot. My body tenses up and I feel tears threaten to be released. I hate not feeling in control. And Draco knows this.

“Stop it! Let her go!” Draco shouts and I hear hands pound on the table. The tension in my body realises and I fall the ground, quickly being scooped up by Draco. I grip onto him as I ground myself. 

“Aren’t they sweet?” I see Voldemort smile out of the corner of my eye.

“Just do as he says,” Draco whispers into my ear. “I hate this, too. But we just have to become death eaters. I’ve already gotten my dark mark.” I shudder at his words. “Trust me. You have to.” 

“Fine,” I whisper back and release him, still holding onto his hand. “Just let me go to my room.” 

“Why? After all, you are now a Death Eater.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE/GRAMMERLYS FOR THIS ENTIRE WORK
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> Check out my other works if you're a Marvel fan!
> 
> Tiktok:katie._.ugh

“What the hell? You're a Death Eater?” I shout at Draco, throwing up my arms.

“What the hell? You live in my house?” He copies my body language. 

“It’s not my fault I had to hide it from you! Besides, I’m not the one in a gang with murderers!”

“I don’t like it either, okay? They made me! I have no choice and neither do you. I can’t save you every time!” He says, close to tears. Despite being angry at him, I wrap him into a hug and he sighs, digging his head into my shoulder. “I’m sorry, Indy.” 

“I know. We’ll get through this together, okay?” I whisper and he nods. “I’ll be right here for you.” 

\------FlAsH bAcK--------

_”That’s Harry Potter.” Draco points out to me. We just arrived outside of the great hall. Draco and I both know we’re going to get into Slytherin. “I’m going to introduce myself.” He grins at me._

_”Don’t!” I hiss at him. “He’ll probably end up crushing on me not knowing we’re step-siblings and I don’t want to turn him down!”_

_” Don’t flatter yourself.” He playfully punches my arm._

_”Fine. Just don’t be rude!” I call after him as he walks away. He steps up in front of Harry and Crabbe and Goyal stand behind him. I really don’t like them and I don’t think he does, either. But their parents are Death Eaters associating them with our families._

_” It’s true then, what they were saying on the train.” Draco starts and I sigh. Of course, he needs to make a big deal out of this. “Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” Whispers fill the room. “This is Crabbe and Goyal.” He motions at them with his head. “And I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” The redhead standing next to Harry snorts. “Think my name’s funny, do you?” Draco retorts. Well shit. This won’t end well. “No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? Must be a Weasly.”_

_I have no idea what he has against Weasleys but this won’t end well at all._

_”You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter.” He turns back to Harry, spitting out every word. “You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that.” Draco ends by sticking out his hand but Harry doesn’t take it._

_”I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” Potter responds smoothly. He definitely has Slytherin traits. An older woman in a green robe comes through the doors and taps Draco on the shoulder. He walks back over to me as she says, “We’re ready for you now, follow me.”_

_”Can you believe that? I was just trying to protect him!” Draco exclaims to me and I laugh._

_“Relax, Draco. You don’t need everyone to like you. Besides, with those idiots following you everywhere, you’ll never make friends.” I motion towards Crabbe and Goyal and Draco snorts._

_”It’s not my fault.” He whispers as to not let them hear. We stop walking and, standing up on my toes, I notice an old brown hat sitting on a stool. “That’s the sorting hat,” Draco says and I roll my eyes._

_”Obviously.” I reply dully and he jabs me with his elbow. The sorting hat starts talking but I’m too busy trying to gain eye contact from my father to hear what it’s saying. He looks up as a girl named Susan Bones is called to the front._

_Professor McGonagall sets the hat on the girl’s head and it calls out, “Hufflepuff!” She runs to a table and people stand up and hug her. A bunch of people go up before me. They didn’t even fully place it on Draco’s head before the hat said, “Slytherin!” It took Harry a long time before it announced, “Gryffindor!” Then it’s my turn. I walk up, flick my eyes over to Father, and sit down. I hold my breath for all of three seconds before it yells, “Slytherin!”_


End file.
